


2020 inktober sketchies

by cuips_not_cute



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 50s, Bentley, Confession, Crepes, Crowley's fuck shit up jacket, Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, Horns, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Kissing in the Rain, Lazy Morning, Long Hair, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Other, Protective, Rain, Rings, Ritz - Freeform, Serpent, Snake Crowley, Stars, Wings, and bonus smooch!, dance, forehead kiss, hug, hug from behind, in masquerade outfits no less!, jacket, lipstick smooch, my art, my fanart, patience - Freeform, proposal, ring, selfie - Freeform, sparkly aziraphale, sparkly crowley, spooky themed wedding, tags to be added as the month goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuips_not_cute/pseuds/cuips_not_cute
Summary: a collection of my drawings for this year's inktober
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. hug

**Author's Note:**

> started off rough, but oh well


	2. magic




	3. horns




	4. 50s




	5. wings




	6. lazy morning




	7. patience

_You go too fast for me, Crowley._


	8. forehead kiss




	9. first kiss




	10. dance




	11. stars




	12. protective




	13. confession




	14. crêpes




	15. long hair




	16. ritz




	17. jacket




	18. serpent




	19. cuddling




	20. selfie




	21. sparkles

prompt was supplied by the lovely @crazyrose912, who wanted to see aziraphale in something sparkly


	22. sparkles 2

prompt was just me wanting to make a companion piece for yesterday's aziraphale


	23. lipstick smooch




	24. bentley




	25. tears




	26. vampire




	27. flowers<img src="URL of image" />




	28. hug from behind (and bonus smooch!)




	29. ring




	30. rain




	31. marriage




End file.
